Techniques to transfer information sent to mobile equipment to a public display device installed in a public space and cause the public display device to display the transferred information have been disclosed. For example, the technique disclosed in Patent literature 1 aims to solve the problem that due to portability requirements, the display screen of a mobile device is not able to provide adequate resolution to allow a user to view various kinds of information on the display screen of the mobile device in a manner desired by the user. In Patent document 1, first a high-resolution public display is installed in a public space. The public display device is connected to a fast network. The public display device is capable of radio communication with mobile devices at short distances via infrared or the like. A mobile device acquires the network address of the public display device by radio communication and sends the network address to a gateway server along with the network address of the mobile device. The gateway server transfers information sent to the mobile device to the public display device.